


war.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [22]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that bothers him most about the fight on the plane is that Erik was right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	war.

The thing that bothers him most about the fight on the plane is that Erik was right. He did abandon them. He abandoned them all. He sat there in his mansion and felt sorry for himself for a decade, and while he did that, fellow mutants were being captured and tortured and killed. If Trask hadn't gotten to them, then Vietnam did. He should have been out there, screaming at the top of his lungs about mutant rights. He should have been fighting battles. Instead he fought a war with his mind, and he'll never, ever, forgive himself for it.


End file.
